In general, the display modes of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) mainly include fringe field switching (FFS) technology, high aperture ratio advanced super dimensional switching (HADS) technology, in-plane switching (IPS) technology, vertical alignment (VA) technology, etc. The defect of the LCD with FFS mode is that: as a pixel electrode adopts the slit electrode 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1, a dark region as illustrated in FIG. 2 will be produced at edges of the subpixel, so that the transmittance of the subpixel can be affected. In the LCD with HADS mode, a common electrode adopts a slit electrode, and turnings of the slit electrode are adjusted from long-sides of the subpixel to short-sides of the subpixel. The light leakage simulation diagram is as illustrated in FIG. 3, from which it can be seen that the problem of the dark region has been improved but the improved effect is limited.